Sixteen Facts About the Next Generation
by Obscure Soul
Summary: Does what is says on the tin. Sixteen facts about the fifteen characters that we know as canon Next Gen. Chapter 6: Fred. He and James are very much partners in crime.
1. Teddy Lupin

**A/N: This is the first HP fanfiction that I've posted. Some people mentioned who you don't recognize will feature in the Al/Rose/Scorpius series that I'm currently writing. (Shameless plugging, sorry guys). Anyway, hope you enjoy it, and I'd appreciate it if you could press that little button at the bottom to review. No favouriting without reviewing, please!**

**Teddy Remus Lupin**

**1.** He was always a Gryffindor.

**2.** His animagus is a wolf, but his patronus is a ferret.

**3.** His personality is almost inherently his father's, except his clumsiness, and when he loses his temper. (If he ever does, whoever's in the vicinity might want to run to the next big city).

**4.** Despite said clumsiness, Teddy made the Gryffindor team as a Chaser in his second year.

**5.** He never once had a girlfriend at Hogwarts (and it wasn't for the girls' lack of trying).

**6.** It was only the day before she left for Hogwarts for the last time that Teddy realized he loved Victoire.

**7.** He has a chocolate addiction. And when Harry told him that his father was the same, he loved chocolate all the more.

**8.** He has always been proud to be a metamorphmagus. No matter how many people laugh at him, or scorn. No matter how many people try to use him. He's proud, because it makes him more like his mother.

**9.** Of everyone, Teddy is closest to Harry, who often tells him stories that Remus and Sirius told him of their days at Hogwarts, and Uncle Charlie, who was his mother's best friend.

**10.** Every year, on the second of May, when the whole of the Wizarding World holds an official celebration of the Second Wizarding War's end, there is a party.  
>Teddy hasn't been to the party since he was three, when he wandered outside and got lost. He found his parents' graves (he only knew this because Harry told him so when he found him).<br>And every year, he goes back to their graves, and talks with them instead.

**11.** Though his hair is always turquoise, his eyes are always brown, flecked with amber. He never morphs his eyes, even if people ask him to.

**12.** Teddy and Victoire named their children Remus Harry and Charlotte Nymphadora. (He couldn't bring himself to burden his name with a first name like Nymphadora).

**13.** Teddy's favourite Weasley (apart from Victoire) is Molly. She is different; quieter and less included, so he always makes the extra effort.

**14.** Teddy's best friends were never in his year. Ly'anthro and Ushas were in the year above, Dacian, Victoire and the twins were two years below, and Alex and Nick were the year below them.  
>He wouldn't change them for the world.<p>

**15.** Teddy very nearly didn't become an Auror. Minister Shacklebolt, or Uncle King to him, once revealed to him that he'd made the same mistakes as his mother had.  
>Teddy has never been prouder of a mistake.<p>

**16.** Teddy had always wanted a family. When he married Victoire, he thought he'd finally feel like he had one. It was only when the feeling didn't come that he realized he'd had a family all along.


	2. Victoire Weasley

**AN: Thanks to EmberNickel and Kicon for reviewing, and this one's dedicated to you two!**

**Victoire Aubrie Weasley**

1. She's a perfectionist.

2. Victoire often wishes that she wasn't part Veela. She hates all the attention that she gets from boys.

3. She's loved Teddy Lupin since she was nine, and spent every day of their five years at Hogwarts together trying to get his attention.

4. She hates dirt. She hates flying. She hates Quidditch.  
>But she's a damn good Chaser.<p>

5. She's always envied her sister. Dominique's fierce attitude garners no unwanted attention; she's naturally beautiful and always so carefree.

6. She doesn't know what she's done to Dominique, but would do anything to make it right.

7. Victoire never knew where her life was heading, so she was always petrified of life after Hogwarts.

8. She's always honest and open with Lucy, and vice versa. The two are close, despite their differences, and Lucy turns to her for all boy troubles, which makes Victoire happy.

9. Victoire had several boyfriends at Hogwarts. All but one broke her heard.  
>Because she broke his first.<br>He becomes her son's Godfather.

10. She used to hate the way her cousins looked up to her. It always made her feel like she had to set an example. Teddy was the only one who ever understood.

11. Victoire Lupin always sounded much better to her than Victoire Weasley.

12. Her favourite colour is, and always has been, turquoise. And that may or may not have been a certain turquoise-haired boy's fault.

13. Every evening when Teddy was at Hogwarts without her, Victoire would sit on the beach and cry.

14. Victoire's always been jealous of Dominique's strawberry-blonde hair, because it shows her Weasley side. Victoire, with her pale blonde hair and clear blue eyes has nothing to show people that.

15. She says that the best days of her life were the births of Remy and Charli, and her wedding day, but she knows it will always be the day when Teddy told her he loved her, on Platform 9 and ¾.

16. She keeps a diary under her pillow. She has done from the time she learned how to write legibly, aged 7, until the day she died.  
>She didn't miss a single day.<p>

~VW~VW~VW~

**Please review!**


	3. Molly Weasley

**A/N: Thanks to Shivers Prewett, cArLySTAR15, alohomora080, PhilosopherStone909, Kicon and SexciiLexi for reviewing.**

**In response to alohomora080, I tried PMing you, but you've disabled the feature? Anyway, I agree with you on the hair colour thing, everyone always has it the other way around. But in my headcanon, that's always how I picture it.**

**Now, I miscounted when I posted this, and so there will only be fifteen characters. However, I'm hoping to time this with the start of the posting of my Albus Severus series, so you'll get sixteen facts about that instead.**

**Also, rating is now a T for one little word, just to be on the safe side. :)**

**On with the show!**

**Molly Amelia Weasley**

1. Molly's a daddy's girl.

2. The Sorting Hat nearly put her in Ravenclaw.  
>She sometimes wishes it had.<p>

3. She loves school and learning, but her favourite class is Muggle Studies.

4. She is constantly afraid of disappointing her father, so she doesn't tell him of her Muggle obsession.

5. The only thing she and Victoire agree on is their hate for Quidditch.

6. She envies her cousins for their ease with people.

7. She and Lorcan were good friends, and nothing more.  
>She couldn't stand Lysander.<p>

8. She watches Lucy lose her popularity for her brains, and then take it back again.  
>She's proud of her little sister.<br>But she won't ever tell her.

9. She doesn't like her big family; they're noisy and nosy and oh, so annoying.  
>But if she ever hears a bad word about them, she'll hex you into oblivion, detentions be damned.<p>

10. Before Lucy started Hogwarts, the two were best friends.  
>Not a day goes by when Molly doesn't wish for it back.<p>

11. When she falls in love with a Muggle boy one summer on holiday, Lucy is the only one who knows.

12. Molly was once dared to sneak out to the kitchens after curfew by James.  
>It was the most exhilarating time she'd had at Hogwarts.<p>

13. Though many say it's nonsense, Molly believes in nargles, wrackspurts and any other creature that Lorcan's mum ever told him about.

14. When she received her Prefect badge, she screamed in joy.  
>When she received her Head Girl badge, she fainted.<p>

15. She admires Al, Hugo and Louis for being different.  
>She wishes she were that brave.<p>

16. You don't ever want to get on her bad side. She has a mean temper and holds long and large grudges.

**MW~MW~MW**

**See that little blue button down there? Please press it and tell me what you think! :D**


	4. Lucy Weasley

**A/N: Thanks to cArLySTAR15 for reviewing! This chapter is once again dedicated to Kicon, for reviewing all three chapters so far! They really make my day, guys, so come on, please review!**

**I'm sorry that this took so long, but I just didn't find the time this weekend. And my writing time has shortened considerably, as I've been back at school for nearly a month, and the start of year 10 means a lot of homework.**

**Lucinda Jane Weasley**

1. She's popular and pretty, and won't hide it

2. Want to know the latest gossip? Look no further. Lucy's your woman.  
>She sets up a magazine in her fifth year at Hogwarts, with Quidditch reviews, gossip and rumours, an Agony Aunt column and the latest music and leaves it to Lily.<p>

3. Lucy's openly opinionated and snide.  
>In short, she can be a real bitch.<p>

4. She is the relationship and matchmaker extraordinaire of the Weasleys.

5. Lucy's found in detention as often as James, Fred, Dominique and Roxanne.

6. Her favourite motto is 'rules are made to be broken'.

7. She has to remind teachers, and her father, of this frequently.

8. Lucy's close to Victoire, and is the only one she'd ever trust with her own boy troubles.

9. Apart from Vic, Dominique and Roxanne are her favourite cousins.  
>They get on well.<p>

10. When James' rumours about Al started spreading in her fourth year and her friends started talking about it, she quickly defended her cousin.  
>Her friends never spoke of it again.<p>

11. She's the only one who knows of Molly's muggle love, Michael.  
>She thinks it's sweet when he comes to find her.<p>

12. Lucy loves her sister, and always sticks up for her.  
>She's the main reason that Molly rarely gets bullied.<p>

13. She doesn't really get on with her father, who doesn't approve of her constant rule-breaking.  
>But they start to get on when her friends abandon her, because of her 6 Os and 3 Es in her OWLs.<p>

14. When Lucy received her Prefect badge, she screamed in terror.  
>When she received her Head Girl badge, she fainted.<p>

15. Lucy once admitted that she thought Lysander was hot.  
>She never heard the end of it.<p>

16. Despite drifting apart, Lucy knows she'll never trust anyone like she does Molly.

**LW~LW~LW**

**Please review! :D**


	5. James Potter

**A/N: Really sorry for taking so long in posting this, but I encountered major writer's block with this one, and then a lack of space on our laptop. But I got a netbook today, and I seemed to have worked through a bit of the writer's block, so here's the next chapter, and I'll be posting the next really soon! Merry Christmas everyone! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>James Sirius Potter<strong>

* * *

><p>1. He is James Potter I's clone; cocky, arrogant, vain, clever, kind, caring and a prankster to boot.<p>

2. The Hat barely touched his head before declaring him a Gryffindor.

3. He doesn't work hard for anything, except 'a bloody good prank and the Quidditch Cup.'

4. He became a Chaser in his first year, naturally. In his fourth, he became Captain.  
>He could play Seeker extremely well, but always hated it.<p>

5. He made his first enemy on the Hogwarts Express on his first day.

6. He holds the record for the fastest ever detention with Fred, Dom, Al and his arch-enemy Orelious, for fighting on the train during the first twenty minutes on-board the train.

7. At the end of their time at Hogwarts, he, Fred and Dom hold second place for most detentions ever given, and only his namesakes beat them.  
>But everyone on the top 5 is related to him, in one way or another.<br>It makes him feel extremely proud.

8. Apart from their one major fall-out, James has always looked out for his brother, House differences aside.

9. He dates countless girls at Hogwarts, but only one ever captures his heart.

10. He has always aspired to be a professional Chaser; just like his mother.

11. He's a steadfast Cannons supporter.

12. He is heartbroken when the Cannons won't sign him.  
>So he goes down as a Puddlemere legend.<p>

13. James is partly the reason that House enmity was all but obliterated.

14. He only ever asked a girl out once. That was his rule.  
>But she was special.<br>And when she said no, he knew he'd end up breaking his rule.  
>He did.<br>On several, secret, occasions.

15. When Scorpius Malfoy breaks his little sister's heart, it was all he could do not to march back to Hogwarts and beat him senseless.  
>So he told Al, Hugo and Louis to do it for him.<p>

16. His best friends are and always will be Dom, Fred and Max Jordan. They are forever the next generation of Marauders.


	6. Fred Weasley

**A/N: As promised, the next chappie :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Frederick Anthony Weasley<strong>

* * *

><p>1. He was a Gryffindor from the second that the Hat touched his head.<p>

2. His best friends are closer than they would be if they were siblings, and Fred couldn't ever, for one second, imagine his life without them.

3. He hates the way that his grandmother looks at him. It's as though he appears his namesake.

4. He was out on his broom in every spare second in the summer before his first year, to make sure he got the Beater spot on the Quidditch team.  
>It paid off.<p>

5. He sometimes gets jealous of James, who always gets the girls.

6. Fred wants desperately to make amends with Roxanne, but he fears he knows why she hates him.  
>And it's something he'll never be able to do anything about.<p>

7. Because he's not as loud and talkative as James, people think that he's the sidekick.  
>But he and James are very much partners in crime.<p>

8. He's never been annoyed that James was smarter than him. James' namesakes were effortlessly clever, and his, along with his father, got a total of 6 OWLs.  
>He knows that the pressure on his best friend is a lot greater than it is on him.<p>

9. Fred aspires to take over the Wheezes once3 he's out of school. But only because he knows that he's not smart enough to get a good job elsewhere, or good enough to play professional Quidditch.

10. He and James made a pact, when they were younger, to always give Dom's, Lily's and Roxanne's boyfriends a hard time.  
>They never once went back on that pact.<p>

11. He constantly feels the pressure of trying to live up to his namesakes, and, once daunted by it, learns to thrive on it.  
>Because he knows that as long as he thrives, he'll never be 'just another Weasley'.<p>

12. The Great Lake is Fred's favourite place to think. He often takes the Marauder's Map and sneaks out to sit by it at night.

13. There are only five people allowed to call him Freddie and live. His Mum, his Dad, Grandma Molly, Roxanne and James (but only because he's allowed to call him Jamesy).

14. He loves his Dad. He really does.  
>Because his father treats him as Freddie Weasley; his son, and not as Fred Weasley; his twin.<p>

15. During his fifth and seventh years, Fred really knuckled down. And when he got six OWLs and six NEWTs, his parents nearly cried.  
>Percy was his favourite uncle, because he taught him the importance of studying.<p>

16. His only son was named George Percival Weasley. Fred hoped that it would bring him a good balance of prankster and brains.


End file.
